1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless devices and, more particularly, to a system and method for using received signal strength indication (RSSI) to invoke one or more features of a wireless device.
2. Background of the Invention
Cordless telephones have many limitations. One of these limitations relates to problems associated with a handset being out of the range of communication with its base station. As a user communicates with another party using a handset while walking away from the base station, at some point the handset will be out of range and fail to perform. At this time, even though the handset has ceased operation, the base station continues to engage the telephone line. This results in a waste of telecommunications resources and the user might even pay for valuable air time that he does not use. Accordingly, there is a need for a cordless telephone that can intelligently detect the handset being out of range and return the telephone line to an idle state when the handset is out of range.